


Dear Vitya

by JPA



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Heartbreak, Letters, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPA/pseuds/JPA
Summary: I truly am sorry, my Vitya. Someday, you might understand.





	Dear Vitya

**Author's Note:**

> OK! Wow! I haven't posted in a hot minute! Unbeta'd, as usual! 
> 
> I'm going through a lot (emotionally), so the next few works I'm going to post are going to be sad! If you like angst, check them out! They're mostly going to be Steter fics, but some of them will be for this pairing, too!

_Dear Vitya,_

_Let this be the last night your eyes rest upon me. Your hand grips mine, weighing it down into the depths of an ocean of hurt. The words you speak gouge out my insides and create empty caverns that are haunted by a lost love._

_Addicted, I once was, to your shining smiles and playful laughter. Now, there is only an echo of once was. You have unwittingly abandoned me at the center of the earth. I am at your core, burning, or drowning, as you pray for change._

_The last thing I want to do is hurt you, or maybe that is exactly what I want. I am unsure and confused, hopelessly strung out._

_I am moving toward an unseen end, desperate to find peace or something more. I cannot do anything about our struggles; I can only exist and watch as what we were fades away into nothingness._

_Nothing truly dies, you think. I know better, though, I know you do not agree._

_There is an end to everything, everyone. Whether it be an ending of love or life, it does not matter._

_Surely, all that we did was not in vain, but that does not mean we are designed for anything more than a simple companionship._

_I truly am sorry, my Vitya. Someday, you might understand._

_Love,  
Yuuri _

* * *

“Yuuri?” Viktor calls from the bed. The other man had been sleeping when Yuuri had crawled out of bed and walked over to his lover’s work desk. “What are you doing?”

Yuuri lifts his eyes and turns his head to look at his lover. He smiles. It does not reach his eyes, but, luckily, Viktor must be too tired to notice. “Nothing, dear,” Yuuri answers quietly.

“Are you going back to your estate?” Viktor asks, stretching. His body twists and becomes tense, and Yuuri can’t help but admire the older man’s lovely features.

Viktor was beautiful. His hair was getting longer, the man growing it out for the sake of Yuuri. Yuuri hadn’t asked him to, but Viktor had a knack for knowing how to make Yuuri fall in love with him even more.

“Duty calls,” Yuuri hums, standing from the desk. “I cannot hide from the world and its demands.”

“Why not?” Viktor whines, pouting. Yuuri laughs, walking over to the bed and bending over so that his face is inches away from Viktor’s.

“I love you,” Yuuri murmurs.

“And I you,” Viktor replies, eyes crinkling with amusement. He lifts his hands and cups Yuuri’s face, smiling up at him brightly.

Yuuri’s mask almost cracks.

Yuuri leans down and kisses his lover on the cheek. He closes his eyes, heart aching. If only they could stay like this forever. If only they could stay together until the end of time.

 _If only_ , Yuuri thinks, _I could give him what he deserves._ He pulls back from his lover, smiling down at the man before him.

When Yuuri leaves, he leaves behind his heart and a letter full of half-truths.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Yes? No? Tell me what you liked! What should I write about next? 
> 
> Follow me on twitter! https://twitter.com/jpap_central
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
